fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Onionfest Crown Classic
The Onionfest Crown Classic is a tournament held by Flipline Studios during the OnionFest celebration held in May, 2019. Fans will vote to determine which of their roster of characters will be crowned OnionFest King and Queen. The final champions will have their legacy immortalized in a set of limited-edition statuettes that will be created once the competition ends. The winners were Jojo and Ninjoy. Introduction Welcome one and all to the OnionFest Crown Classic! This month-long tournament will culminate in the crowning of an OnionFest King and Queen. Each round will see two worthy customers from both the men and women’s brackets battle for their rightful place in the royal court of OnionFest. The final champions will have their legacy immortalized in a set of Limited Edition Statuettes! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12508 Wild Onion Division?!?! Surprise! The first-round losers are angry and out for revenge in the Wild Onion Division. Each group will compete in a Frantic Four-way to determine the wild card entrant for the final round! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12693 Rounds 'Green Onion Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, May 2, 2019 - Monday, May 6, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9330 *1A: Big Pauly 2,431 vs. Hacky Zak 2,816 *1B: Trishna 2,370 vs. Radlynn 2,874 2A/2B: Thursday, May 9, 2019 - Monday, May 13, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12571 *2A: LePete 2,825 vs. Rico 1,809 *2B: Mindy 3,326 vs. Emmlette 1,294 Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, May 16, 2019 - Monday, May 20, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12630 *3A: Hacky Zak 2,164 vs. LePete 2.539 *3B: Radlynn 3,002 vs. Mindy 1,688 'Sweet Onion Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 6, 2019 - Thursday, May 9, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12553 *1A: Kingsley 1,474 vs. Jojo 2,955 *1B: Ninjoy 3,159 vs. Quinn 1,268 2A/2B: Monday, May 13, 2019 - Thursday, May 16, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12608 *2A: Austin 2,795 vs. Kahuna 1,550 *2B: Captain Cori 2,310 vs. Indigo 2,050 Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, May 20, 2019 - Thursday, May 23, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12675 *3A: Jojo 2,480 vs.Austin 1,845 *3B: Ninjoy 3,009 vs. Captain Cori 1,289 'Wild Onion Division' Thursday, May 23, 2019 - Monday, May 27, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12693 *1A: Big Pauly 1,463 vs. Kahuna 821 vs. Kingsley 1,964 vs. Rico 821 *1B: Emmlette 404 vs. Indigo 1,154 vs. Quinn 1,262 vs. Trishna 2,315 Semifinals 4A/4B: Monday, May 27, 2019 - Wednesday, May 29, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12721 *4A: LePete 1,566 vs. Jojo 2,376 *4B: Radlynn 1,733 vs. Ninjoy 2,210 Grand Finals 5A/5B: Wednesday, May 29, 2019 - Friday, May 31, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12750 *5A: Kingsley 1,240 vs. Jojo 2,881 *5B: Trishna 1,666 vs Ninjoy 2,451 Trivia *This is the first contest that started with two divisions and then added a third "wild-card" round. Gallery 'Green Onion Division' Round 1 Greenonion_round1a.jpg|Big Pauly vs. Hacky Zak Greenonion_round1b.jpg|Trishna vs. Radlynn Round 2 Greenonion_round2a.jpg|LePete vs. Rico Greenonion_round2b.jpg|Mindy vs. Emmlette Finals Greenonion_round3a.jpg|LePete vs. Hacky Zak Greenonion_round3b.jpg|Radlynn vs. Mindy 'Sweet Onion Division' Round 1 Sweetonion_round1a.jpg|Kingsley vs. Jojo Sweetonion_round1b.jpg|Ninjoy vs. Quinn Round 2 Sweetonion_round2a.jpg|Austin vs. Kahuna Sweetonion_round2b.jpg|Captain Cori vs. Indigo Finals Sweetonion_round3a.jpg|Austin vs. Jojo Sweetonion_round3b.jpg|Ninjoy vs. Captain Cori 'Wild Onion Division' OCCwildonion_round1a.jpg|Big Pauly vs. Kahuna vs. Kingsley vs. Rico OCCwildonion_round1b.jpg|Emmlette vs. Indigo vs. Quinn vs. Trishna Semifinals OCCsemifinals_a.jpg|LePete vs. Jojo OCCsemifinals_b.jpg|Ninjoy vs. Radlynn Grand Finals OCCfinals_a.jpg|Kingsley vs. Jojo OCCfinals_b.jpg|Trishna vs. Ninjoy The Winners Hey Everyone! We have our first ever Crown Classic tournament winners, Jojo and Ninjoy!!! Winners 02.gif|Your OnionFest King and Queen, Jojo and Ninjoy!!! This OnionFest has been a wild month for us and we hope you all enjoyed it! We’ll clean up the party on Monday and get things back to normal. We’ll also get working on Statuettes for Jojo and Ninjoy today. The process takes a while, but we’ll keep you all up to date on the progress! Thank you all for taking part in OnionFest, you guys are the best! Round Icons crownclassic_greenR1.png crownclassic_sweetR1.png crownclassic_greenR2.png crownclassic_sweetR2.png crownclassic_greenR3.png crownclassic_sweetR3.png crownclassic_wildR1.png crownclassic_semifinals.png crownclassic_finals.png Category:Tournaments Category:Onionfest